The Couple of Death
by Suzume27
Summary: It has been two years after the war. Everyone has someone, but what of Nico di Angelo? When a new girl comes to camp, things start to unravel. Kronos is brewing again, and this time, everyone must pull together to survive. Nico x OCC! R&R please!
1. New Girl

It was hard to believe that the battle with Kronos was over. I mean, sure we wanted it to end. But it's hard to believe that it is really over. All that's left is to deal with other half-bloods. Little does everyone know that something else is out there, and more dangers are coming up? Secrets are now revealed to those who shroud in the unknown.

2 years later:

Percy POV:

"Annabeth!" I called as I saw her doing the cabin expection.

"Hey Percy, What's up?" I think she could tell something was up, judging from my facial features, anyone could.

"I heard there was a new girl here. No one knows who her parent is. But, shouldn't we know by now?"

"Percy, you can't rush the gods. They have to check if the person is actually theirs." While patting my shoulder

"You're smart." I replied in a huff.

"Don't start Seaweed Brain. I'll see who this girl is. 'Kay"

I sighed, "Fine Wise Girl, go work your magic." gesturing to the Big House.

"That is what I plan."

Then my girlfriend was off to see what she can do. I sighed; she was so busy with the plans to build the new Olympus. After what Kronos did, everyone wanted things back to normal. When finally watching her fade into the distance, I decided to walk around the beach.

Annabeth walked up to the Big House and saw, as usual, Mr. D with Chiron playing cards as always. But what really got her attention was the girl sitting near them. She had silky black hair that came to her…knees! Her skin was quite pale, as if it hadn't seen the sun in several years. Her eyes though, were the most interesting thing about her. One was a bright purple color. The other though, was black. I was shocked to see that they looked…empty. As if, no one was behind those dull eyes.

"Sirs. I was wondering, who is the new girl?"

Mr. D looked at her as if she just asked if she was a girl. "Obviously Annie Bell, she is a half-blood of course."

"A half-blood with a sad story, I am afraid. Annabeth, this is Alice. She is the new half-blood and…..she is also blind." Chiron stated sadly.

Annabeth just stared at Alice in the eyes. Alice however, smiled at her, as if she knew she was looking at her.

"Hello Annabeth, I am Alice. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well."

Chiron smiled at the fact that they were getting along. "Annabeth, could you take her to the Hermes-

"But Chiron, we can't but unclaimed half-bloods there anymore! Remember what Percy asked for."

Mr. D snorted "Ahh, Jorgenson is such a pain at times. Well, what cabin has the least people?"

Annabeth stopped to think for a moment. "Well, the Hades cabin has the least amount…."

"Splendid, we'll but her in there." Glancing at Chiron's disapproving face, Mr. D added, "Oh come on Chiron, there is simply no room. Would you have the poor girl sleep outside in the cold?"

"Still…..Ohh right, Annabeth, could you please take her there."

"Sure." As the two girls were walking away, Alice turned around. "Thank you for everything Chiron, Dionysus, please accept my appreciation." Then she was off again with Annabeth.

Nico sat in his cabin sharpening his blade. He was pretty lonely in his cabin. I mean, sure he had some friends, but not really people to love. His sister Bianca was dead, and he had no other siblings. It was really lonely being a child of Hades.

Just at that moment, the door swung open. Accidentally cutting and cursing under his breath, he turned to see who it was. He was surprised to see Annabeth and…..another girl? Not just any girl, a girl that looked kind of like him. Black hair, black clothes, pale skin, the only odd thing were her eyes. One was bright purple and the other was black. They looked like nothing was behind them.

The silence was broken by Annabeth. "Nico, this is Alice. She will be with you till we find her godly parent."

"What's with her eyes?" Even though he was fifteen, he was still curious. (Let's say he's slightly older.)

"Nico, she's blind. Be careful around her please." She was actually serious.

Nico only smiled for two reasons, 1) He had company with him and 2) he was actually trusted by people to watch someone.

"Sure, don't worry; I'll take care of her."

Annabeth just smiled one last time and left.

Nico helped Alice moved her stuff into place. Their was an awkward silence between them and was broken by Alice.

"So, you're a son of Hades? That is pretty cool."

Nico smiled at the comment. "It is kind of cool, but something's aren't the greatest."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Not much respect, kind of lonely, that kind of stuff." Nico made it sound like no big deal, but Alice could sense the pain in his voice.

"You know, Hades is my favorite Greek God. I think he is the bravest and coolest of them all….other then Poseidon, Athena, and Artemis." Alice said with a shy smile on her face. Nico just laughed at her comment. It was kind of the best praise he had ever heard about his family, so he enjoyed it a lot.

Alice smiled as well, at that very moment, the bell for dinner rang through out the camp. Nico's stomach growled and Alice giggled. Not a high-pitch preppy giggle, but a nice, soft laughter. Nico then stood up and held his hand to Alice.

"Well, should we get something to eat?"

"You bet!"

Then together, they walked to the pavilion, little did they no that things will change in the future for both of them.


	2. Truth revealed, sort of

**Here is the second chapter! XD**

Alice was confused on where to sit. Of course, she was new, and that was part of the reason. But the odd thing was, no one knew who her parent was. She never told anyone, but she didn't know who both her parents were. She was raised in an orphanage and didn't get along with the other kids. They thought of her as an outcast, which she practically was. It was a sad story, but she had to suck it up, right?

And that is the reason that she was standing up in the middle of the dinning pavilion like an idiot trying to find out where to sit. Fortunately, Nico came to her rescue.

"Come Alice, you can sit with me."

Alice cheeks turned pink at this. Nico was a _very_ attractive boy, judging from what she can sense and hear. His voice was always caring, not like the people in Ares cabin. She only wished that she can see his face.

"Thank you Nico." As soon as she was walking to the table, she slipped on a rock and fell flat on her face. Now knowing people they would laugh, which they did. The only ones who didn't were Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico. (The hunters are here to. ^_^)

"Are you okay, Alice?" It was Percy. He was so adorable how he always cared.

"Alice….?" Annabeth repeated after Percy.

Alice almost looked like she was about to throw a ball of fire at the Hermes cabin. Annabeth just had a worried look on her face, until she saw who was behind Alice.

Everyone stood gapping at the people behind me. Two people, one was a man and the other a woman. The man was dressed in black pants with knee-high riding boots. He was wearing a simple black shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath. He had albino white skin and had black hair that seemed to flow in an invisible breeze. (Like Alucard's from Hellsing XD) His eyes were black as the darkest shadows and seemed to be very intense. The women had black hair as well and it came to her hips. Her eyes were purple, like Alice's left eye. She wore a pair of jeans with converses. Her shirt said, _Chaos rulz_ across the chest in white. Her skin was pale as the moon and she was holding a golden apple.

Chiron came to a halt when he saw them both together. "Lord Hades, Lady Eris, what has brought the two of you here?"

"I have come to claim my daughter-" Hades started.

"_**Our **_daughter, Hades." Eris finished with a cool smile on her face. Hades just glanced at her with fire in his eyes then turned back to Alice. Everyone's eyes, Chiron's, widen as they saw Hades smile an actual **_true_** smile.

"My dear, I claim you as a daughter of Hades." Hades stated. "And a daughter of Eris."

Nico just stared at his dad as if he just declared he was the new king of the sky. "Dad, do you mean....t-that she is m-m-my....HALF sister!"

Hades turned to Nico with a smirk on his face. "Yes son, that is the general idea when you claim someone. However, she is way older then she looks. Alice is actually well over thousands of years old. Just like you are over hundred years old."

Chiron was quiet as the lord of the dead talked to his son. Mr. d came up and broke the odd silence through out the camp. "Why don't we talk about this in the Big House. Jameson, Annie Bell, Tealia, satyr and Neko, come on in. Anicen, you come as well." pointing to Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Alice.

Along the way, Eris was helping Alice along the way to the house.

Nico was just silent the whole way. He could not believe he had a half-sister. And once more, she was the girl he had a crush on **_AND_** a goddess! It was to much. As they approched to Big House, Nico just got very tired. This was going to be a **long** talk.

**Sorry it was so short. I didn't have a lot of time. My bro was annoying me. We were fighting about the different Greek gods and goddess'. Hope you tune in for the next chapter. Things are starting to heat up. SO LONG! XD**

**PJO CREW & Me: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**Nico: Review, your comments help the writting.**


	3. Quest is up!

**Hey everybody! I finished the 3rd chapter. Anyway, thank you for the paitent wait. By the way, when characters are thinking, they are in these marks: ***

**Italiced sentences are suppose to be important. On with the story then. Dreams are also in italics. **

Everyone soon settled in the Big House. Chiron was in his wheelchair again to reframe from destroying the house. Mr. D was in an arm chair, drinking Diet Coke as usual. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover were on the couch. Alice and Nico were on the love seat, which was ironic to Nico. Finally, Hades and Eris sat in the other two armchairs.

"Lord Hades, Lady Eris, is it true that this is your child." Chiron asked to the two gods.

"Yes, there is no doubt about it. Only my Alice had one purple and one black eye." Eris stated calmly.

"Eris, she is not only yours."

"Hades….."Everyone could she her golden apple changing.

"Excuse me." It was Alice, who actually stopped the gods from destroying the camp. "How am I still alive if you said I was over a thousand years old? Also, if you are both my parents, then that would make me a goddess."

"Alice, yes, it is true that you are born to two godly parents. But once more, you are of the most hated ones. We have brought you a sad and tragic future." Hades really had sadness in his voice. You can see the relation with Nico.

"Alice, you are a goddess. As a matter of fact, one of the most important. You are Nike, the goddess of victory and triumph." Eris said, smiling at her. It was hard to believe that the goddess of discord could smile.

"Why is her name not Nike then?" Percy asked.

"You really are dimwitted aren't you Jameson. Alice couldn't have that name because her aura is to strong. If a monster found her, they would know that she was a goddess, and attack."

"Exactly Dionysus, which is why we erased her memories and put her in an orphanage. The human scent around her would distract them."

Nico shifted uncomfortably. It was hard on him that his first friend was a goddess and that they couldn't be together. It greatly pained him to see Alice go to where she belonged, which was on Mount Olympus or the Underworld. Either way, he wouldn't see her very often. Probably, never again.

"What do we do Lord Hades?"

"Well, Kronos is coming back and he will be after Alice. If she is on any side, she will bring them victory."

Everyone gasped that Kronos wasn't _**dead**_. Then again, you couldn't kill a Titan, much less then you could kill a god.

"Can we protect her in camp Half-Blood?"

"Were not sure, she can be for a while. Then she will have to have a quest. It will save everyone and keep monsters away."

"Very well." Chiron said. "We will have Alice consult the Oracle. Alice, will you please go to the attic with Nico."

Alice and Nico both stood up and walked out and up the stairs. As the approached the attic, Nico started a conversation.

"Nice to know that I have a sister."

Alice smiled. "It's hard to believe that I am Nike. What an odd day this has been."

They then arrived at the attic and entered. Nico was amazed at all the junk in there. Old shields, trophies, parts of monsters, and other objects were everywhere.

As Alice walked in, she tensed. "There is a lot of sadness in this room. Along with pain, regret, and anger."

"Let's just get the prophecy."

They both stood in front of an old mummy. It began to spill out a kind of green gas and moved. As soon as it saw Alice, the prophecy was beginning.

_**Goddess of Victory, hear this warning.**_

_**Evil approaches, and is closing in.**_

_**Thou must travel to the depths,**_

_**To seal the evil death.**_

_**Olympus is in need, of every hero for a deed.**_

_**One must die to tie the line.**_

_**And peace shall rein forever more.**_

After those last few words, the mummy went back to its slumber. Alice and Nico just stood there, thinking over what the Oracle had just said. After that, they just went down stairs and tried to act normal. Alice however, failed at that for the pissed off look on her face.

"Alice, what did the Oracle say?" Everyone was tense, even Chiron who asked the question.

"A bunch of mumbo-jumbo. Only thing I got was _Goddess of Victory. _The rest, well I wasn't really paying attention." Everyone just sighed at her answer, Nico then came to her rescue.

"It said, _Goddess of Victory, hear this warning. Evil approaches, and is closing in. Thou must travel to the depths, to seal the evil death. Olympus is in need, of every hero for a deed. One must die to tie the line. And peace shall rein forever more."_

Mr. D just responded. "So, who goes on the quest? Obviously, Anilice goes, but whom else? How about we send Neko, Jameson, Annie ben, Tealia, and that satyr."

Chiron sighed. "Well, you six should prepare yourselves for tomorrow. But I still have a question. What could it mean by _travel to the depths_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone turned to look at the goddess of discord.

"It's my realm, Tartarus."

**Alice's POV:**

This is so STUPID! I have to go on a quest after my first day here. All I wanted was a nice place to live and not get attacked by monsters. Instead, my parents ruin everything. No wonder most demigods hate their parents. I walked to the Hades cabin with my half-brother, Nico. I didn't want to be in the Eris cabin by myself, so I went with Nico.

"This is **so** irritating. I most likely will die before I even get there. How can I last while I'm blind!?"

"Hey, at least you have people to accompany you. We should rest up a bit."

I sighed. "Yeah. Hey, I just want to say that it's cool to have a brother. Everything is a little less frightening."

Nico smiled at me. "Yeah. Well, good night."

After that saying we were both asleep in the dark cabin.

**Nico's POV:**

I dreamed that night, which isn't a very good sign. When you're a demigod, your dreams are always visions or nightmares. When you're a child of Hades, they're even worse. That is why I try to avoid sleeping so much, but this one, was one to remember:

I was in a grove. It was the most beautiful area of nature I have ever seen. The trees swayed in the light breeze. There was a same waterfall and the water landed in a pond. Next to the pond was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had long black hair that came to her knees and had pale white skin. She was dressed in Ancient Greek god's dress, which was white. She looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties. I then walked up to her and spoke, but with a voice **way** deeper then mine.

_**Hello my love, are you happy to see me again.**_

_**Nicholas, why are you here? You now that Eris doesn't like you to be with me.**_

_**But love, how can I keep away from the one that I care for. Not even Zeus himself can separate you from me. You will rethink about my question, will you not?**_

_**I cannot. I have told you, as a goddess, I am forbidden to see heroes. The other gods think I will bless them to win in everything they do. I truly love you, but I cannot be with you.**_

**The guy, or me, just chuckled at her answer. It was weird; because the guy I was felt like he was so confident. He wouldn't get any girls that way.**

_**However, if I cannot be with you, I will visit and think of you as much as I can. Do not forget about me, Nike.**_

At that, the sky darkened and laughter was heard through out the grove. The scene then faded away. I bolted out of my bed and hit my head on the top buck. Cursing my luck; I looked around to see if I was still in that grove. I looked across the way and saw Alice, sleeping in her underwear, which made me blush. It was black with skulls all over it. It had nice lace on the edges. I shook my head to get the thoughts out.

After lying back down, I soon fell asleep afterwards.

**Annabeth's POV:**

After waking up bright and early, I decided to see if everyone else was awake. I went to Percy's cabin first and knocked on the door. I then walked in and saw Percy nearly falling off his bed in his boxers, which had seashells all over it.

*So, he has seashells on his boxers. That is pretty funny.*

Percy then woke up and saw me stiffing a laugh. He just scowled at me.

"What are you doing in here? It's 4:00! Breakfast isn't for several hours!"

"Chiron prepared a special breakfast for us. We have to hurry, or else the fate of the world will be at risk."

"Ya, ya, I know."

"Good, I'm going to go wake everyone else up. Thalia said that she'll be already at breakfast."

"Okay."

I then left Percy to get dress in peace and approached the Hades cabin. It was still slightly dark, but the sun would be up soon. As I was at the door I knocked three times. When no one answered, I decided to just go in. It was nice inside. Black silk sheets and torches were around the room with blue fire in them that burned 247. I saw Nico already in his pants trying to but his shirt on, he was kind of cute. I then turned to the other bed and saw Alice, with her butt in the air in lacy underwear. Not what I expected from a blind girl.

"Alice, wake up. We have to go save the world." I gently shaking her.

"No…Zzzzz…the world can wait. Zzzzz."

"WAKE UP ALICE RIGHT NOW!" Nico actually covered his ears from my yell. Alice bolted straight up and stared at me. "There's no need to yell Annabeth."

"Come on you two, Chiron is waiting."

**Random POV:**

Everyone ate in silence in the pavilion. Alice didn't really have an expression on her face. Eris just stood by Chiron, talking about their journey. Nico was deep in thought about the dream he had. The girl certainly looked like Alice, but he couldn't be sure. Things can be deceiving. As they were about to walk into Tartarus with Eris, Chiron had one final message.

"Good luck everyone. May the blessings of the gods be with you on your journey."

Eris then conjured a dark portal of energy. She then turned to face us for the final time. "I can only take you so far. Here, take this." She gave Alice a whistle that was silver with black designs on it. "If you get into a tight spot, blow on this to return you to Half-Blood Hill. It will be with you always. Once you can control it, it will take you to where ever you want."

Alice smiled up at her mother. "Thanks Mom."

Eris had a sad smile on her lips. "You will be right outside my grove. Look for a black fortress with a golden glow on top, that should be where Kronos is imprisoned. You have to stab the heart so that he is permanently gone."

We all nodded at her words and approached the portal, but Eris called us back. "Nike, wait!"

Alice turned around at her past name.

"Good luck."

Everyone smirked at the response except Grover. Then, the six heroes traveled to where no mortal has gone before.

**Hope you all liked it. Please be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter. Be sure to review the story.**

**See you next time! XD**


End file.
